


How much I didn’t want to stay

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, David can sing, David has tattoos, David is a solo artist, David is in a band, Eventual relationship, Everyone ships Davenzi, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Matteo meets David at a bar, Smut, Wedding, proposal, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo never thought that his idiot friends would be the reason he fell in love.Chapter one is the updated one, updating the rest soon.





	1. when the party’s over

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be in Matteo’s or David’s POV. This one is Matteo’s, next will be David’s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo is dragged out of his bed to go see a local singer perform at some bar, but fuck, that singer is hot.

I didn’t really wanna be here, I was dragged out of my nice, warm bed. Granted, I hadn’t left my bed in a week except to shower and eat. But hey, when did that become a bad thing? Anyway, I’m sitting outside on some bench smoking a cigarette. Feeling cozy in one of my grandpa sweaters, sweatpants, and slides with some wool socks. I look like a full on crackhead, and I’m okay with it. I’m not here to fall in love, I’m here for stupid reasons. 

I’m brought out of my thoughts by a voice, “Can I borrow your lighter?”. 

When I look up I can feel the oxygen in my lungs leave my body. “Uh, yeah” I manage to say, handing the boy my lighter. “David, you?” He asks, David, fuck he’s beautiful. “Matteo” I respond, as he hands me back my lighter. He’s [wearing](https://pin.it/o7x5mz6ceuzm42) black and white stripped pants, and black sweatshirt, paired with some beat up converse and white socks. He’s a walking wet-fucking-dream, like I’m not lying. I got a little hard when he walked away, seeing the way his ass fit in his pants. I finish my smoke then head inside, taking a sip of my beer before heading to the table by the stage where my friends are sat. The lights dim, the ones on stage a pale pink hue. Everyone claps, David walking on stage and stopping in front of the mic. Wait what?–

“Hi, um tonight I’m going to perform some new songs I’ve been working on. Enjoy!” He says, signaling to the sound guy that he’s ready. Music filling the bar–

“Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin“

David sang, fuck his voice is beautiful. He looks over at me, our gaze locking. 

“Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

Don't you know too much already?  
I'll only hurt you if you let me  
Call me friend but keep me closer, call me back  
And I'll call you when the party's over” 

I can feel the emotion from the lyrics, the song is so powerful yet so oblivious to it’s strength. When the song finishes, everyone cheers for him. He sings another song, then gets off the stage. I take another smoke break, needing to be on my own at the moment. I feel the familiar weight on the bench, I look over and meet his gaze. “You were amazing up there” I breathe out, “Danke” he smiles. Fuck, I love his smile. “Um, here I’ll give you my number so I can tell you about the next gig I have” He says, when I give him my phone he puts in his name and number. 

“Goodbye, Matteo” He smirks, walking away. “Goodbye, David” I respond. 


	2. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David invites Matteo to another gig.

Matteo and I have been texting non-stop for the past couple weeks. Yes, I do have a crush on him. I can’t help it, he’s a walking wet dream! So, I’ve been working on a new song, and I’m going to play it tonight at the gig that Matteo is coming too. I get ready, I chose a pair of skinny jeans, a sweatshirt that is half navy blue and half green, paired with [adidas](https://www.google.com/search?q=adidas+shoes+from+the+90s+corderoy&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwi47cKQ5pHjAhUY3KwKHRmJDNgQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=adidas+shoes+from+the+90s+corderoy&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..30i10.18409.30289..30838...5.0..0.123.1268.1j11......0....1.........0i30j33i299.JaGqd4AXzNg&ei=WvoYXbjYA5i4swWZkrLADQ&bih=553&biw=375&client=safari&prmd=sinv&hl=en-US#imgrc=LOrP-6fHMHF1pM&imgdii=kRvYiC9QakINgM) shoes from the 90’s. They were my moms, and they fit my feet so she gave them to me. 

I pack up my guitar, say goodbye to my sister and then head to the gig. I’m having a smoke outside when I see Matteo walk to the bar, “Hi” I smile, hugging him. “Hey” He responds. Lighting a cigarette as well, “Any new songs being played tonight?” Matteo asks, I blush at the question. We’ve hung out a lot since we met, flirting back and forth. I told him I’m trans, he told me that I’m still David to him. Me being trans doesn’t change anything, which is the best response I’ve gotten from someone I like. “Maybe, you’ll just have to see” I say, smirking at him. God, he’s so fucking perfect. “I’m excited, you’ve got a lot of talent David” 

My heart nearly pops out of my chest, “Thank you” I say shyly, then head inside to help set up for the gig. When we’re ready, I light a cigarette on stage and take a sip from my beer. Matteo is sitting next to the stage, doing the same. “Hello everyone! Tonight we’re gonna be playing a new song, as well as some classics. Enjoy, this first one is called Girls” I say, playing the notes on my guitar. “Bite your face to spite your nose  
17 and a half years old I'm worrying about my brother finding out what's the fun in doing what you're told?” I sing, Matteo bobbing his head to the beat, I look over at him catching his gaze. He mocks me playing an air guitar, making me laugh into the mic. “They're just girls breaking hearts eyes bright, uptight, just girls but she can't be what you need if she's 17 they're just girls they're just girls” 

When the song finishes we play another, I take a deep breath. “This last one, is called Fallingforyou. I wrote this about someone who is here right now, I’m really nervous right now but I hope you enjoy” I set my guitar down, lighting a cigarette then grabbing my beer with my other hand. As I take a drag, I can feel my nerves calm down, god this is a stupid idea. 

Matteo looks at me, a soft smile on his face. I can’t help but look at him while I sing, I set my beer down and grab the mic. 

“What time you coming out?  
We started losing light  
I'll never make it right  
If you don't wander off  
I'm so excited for the night  
All we need's my bike and your enormous house  
You said some day we might  
When I'm closer to your height,   
Till then we'll knock around and see  
If you're all I need” 

Matteo looks at me, a soft twinkle in his eyes from the lights around the stage. I walk over to him, I stand on the stage in front of him. 

“Don't you see me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind”

He finally catches on, he realizes this song is about him. He doesn’t run away, he still looks at me with that fucking smile of his that makes my body turn to jelly. 

“I'm caught on your coat again  
You said, "Oh no, it's fine"  
I read between the lines and touched your leg again  
I'll take it one day at a time  
Soon you will be mine, oh, but I want you now  
When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive  
Do you fancy sitting down with me maybe  
'Cause you're all I need” 

Matteo stands up, fear takes over my body. He hates me, he thinks I’m stupid because I fell for him. God, what did I do? A tear falls from my eye as I continue singing. 

“According to your heart  
My place is not deliberate  
Feeling of your arms  
I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck” 

I close my eyes, trying to control my breath. I feel something against my forehead, when I open my eyes, Matteo is in front of me. Smiling. 

“Don't you see me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind” 

As the song finishes, I let my hand fall to my side. “You don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting to do this” Matteo whispers, suddenly my lips are against his. I smile into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, fuck kissing him feels so right. 


	3. Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David have been dating for three months now. Everyone has met David, by now.

I’ve spent the past week with David, at his apartment. Almost two weeks ago, his grandma passed away. She was the closest thing he had to a mom, besides Laura. It’s been hard on him, so I don’t want to leave him alone. He needs me to be with him right now, and I need him. “Babe?” David says softly, I turn my phone off, giving him my full attention. “Yes, love?” I respond, he smiles at the name. He walks over with his journal, flopping down beside me. “I wrote a song, for her” He whispers, I wrap my arm around him. Rubbing his back, feeling a tear dampen my shirt. “Can I hear it?” I ask. He nods, I use my thumb to wipe away a tear from his cheek. Kissing his softly, he gets up and grabs his guitar. He sits with his legs crossed beside me, his sketch book that doubles as his song writing book open in front of him. 

His fingers strum the cords, a soft tune filling the room. I reassure him with a smile, letting him know that everything is okay. 

“I wish you'd walk in again  
Imagine if you just did  
I'd fill you in on the things you missed  
Oh sleepless nights, a grown up man dressed in white  
Who I thought might just save your life  
But he couldn't, so you died” 

He sings, I can hear the hurt and pain in his voice. He told me how important his grandma was to him and Laura, I just wish I could’ve met her. She sounded like an amazing fucking person. 

“I don't like it, now you're dead  
It's not the same when I scratch my own head  
I haven't got the nails for it  
And I know that God doesn't exist  
And all of the palaver surrounding it  
But I like to think you hear me sometimes” 

A tear falls on his face, he bites his lip to stop more from falling. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down. My vision becoming blurry, tears forming in my eyes as well. 

“So I reached for a borrowed fleece  
From my dad or from Denise  
Always trying to keep warm, when you're the sun I sat with you beside your bed and cried  
For things that I wish I'd said  
You still had your nose red  
And if I live past seventy-two, I hope I'm half as cool as you” 

I hear David’s voice break, my heart breaking with it. I rub his knee, grounding him while he finishes the song. 

“I got my pen and thought that I'd write  
A melody and line for you tonight  
I think that's how I make things feel alright Made in my room, this simple tune  
Will always keep me close to you  
The crowds will sing their voices ring  
And it's like you never left” 

“But I'm bereft you see  
I think you can tell  
I haven't been doing too well” 

He had tears falling from his eyes as he finished the song, I sat his guitar on the floor next to the bed. Pulling him to my chest, as he began to sob. God, I hate seeing him so sad, knowing I can’t do anything to fix it. I let the tears fall from my eyes, kissing his hair softly. “I love you” I whisper, he pulls away from my neck, “Was?” He asks. A small smile forming on his face, “I love you” I repeat. 

Our lips slotting together, the familiar feeling of butterflies flying around in my stomach return. “I love you too” He responds, voice soft. 

“Let’s go for a walk, baby” I suggest. He nods, pulling on one of my sweaters that I brought. We put on our shoes, David grabbing his keys while I grab a pack of smokes and a lighter. We say goodbye to Laura, telling her we’re going on a walk then head to the building front doors. As we walk outside, the air is chilly. A calm feeling floating around us, I light a cigarette handing the lighter to David so he can light his as well. 

We walk down the sidewalk, finding ourselves in a park. It’s completely empty, having it be around 23:30 at the moment. I know this park, it’s the one my mom and I used to go to all the time. We used to walk this path that led to a secluded area that had a pond. It was beautiful, surrounded by trees and flowers. The sound of the water moving calming you as we sat in quiet, needing a break from reality. I took out my phone, turning on the flashlight. I found the path easily, knowing where it’s located like I have a map branded into my brain. “Where are we going?” David asks, taking a drag from his smoke. “Can’t tell you, sorry” I smile, earning a playful smack to the arm from David. “Ow! Fucker, I can’t tell you!” I exclaim, “But why?” He asks. I sigh, thinking of a lie to tell him that will sound stupid enough for him to know that I’m lying. “If I do, then I’ll be beamed back up into space without completing my mission” 

He laughs at my words, god I love his laugh. When we finally reach the area, David is in awe by it. “This is beautiful, babe” He says, leaning into my side. We walk to an area that is just grass, when we sit down, I move so that David can sit between my legs. I rest my chin on his hair, placing my hand over his. Slotting our fingers together. 

“How did you know this was here?” He asks, I smile at the memory. “My mom and I used to come here, we would tell my dad we were going out for ice cream. He was very controlling of my mom, and wouldn’t want her to go places alone with me because he didn’t trust her. Thought she was crazy, and would do something to me. So we would come here, this one the only place where my moms thoughts couldn’t control her. This is where she was free, free from herself. We would sit right here, never saying a word. Letting the silence take control of us, it was the only time I ever saw my mom at peace” I told him, getting lost in the memories that are tied to this place. He squeezed my hand, grounding me. “She sounds like an amazing mom, Teo” He says, I smile and kiss his hair. 

“She is, she was the best fucking mom ever” I breathe out, shaking away the thoughts that were trying to invade my mind. “I wanted to bring you here so that you have the same feeling she and I had. The feeling of ease, and freedom from your mind” I say. He looks up at me, “Thank you” He smiles. “I love you” I says, kissing him, “I love you too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice chapter for you guys!! Hope you like!! Leave feedback if you have any!!


	4. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to David’s show, and find out that Matteo and David are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one that I jammed out too while writing.

“Hey baby” Matteo says, giving me a kiss. Tonight he’s telling the boys that we’re dating, he’s nervous because they really want them to like me. I’m not that worried because for what I’ve heard they just want Matteo happy, and with me he is. “Hi” I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. “You look [hot](https://pin.it/gwo4cbxalaeggz) tonight” He tells me, making me blush. I’m wearing these plaid pants with a black long sleeve and beige top over it, paired with some black vans. 

When the boys show up, they all hug Matteo. I hear Jonas ask “So where’s the boyfriend?” Making Matteo blush, he licks his lips. “You’ll see him soon” He responds. I walk onto stage; Jim, Digger, and George behind me. “Hello everyone, we will be playing some new songs today. They’re very different from the ones we’ve performed, enjoy. This one is called, Give Yourself A Try” I say into the mic, grabbing my smokes and lighting one. 

The familiar tune fills the bar, I can’t stop myself from becoming one with the song. 

“You learn a couple things when you get to my age  
Like friends don't lie and it all tastes the same in the dark  
When your vinyl and your coffee collection is a sign of the times  
You're getting spiritually enlightened at 29”

”So just give yourself a try  
Won't you give yourself a try?  
Won't you give yourself a try?  
Won't you give?”

I sing as I dance around on stage, I look and see Matteo smiling at me. The boys jamming out to the song, oblivious to the fact that Matteo is giving me heart eyes. I walk over to where he’s sitting, being able to reach him from the stage. I pull on his hair while I run my fingers through it singing—“I found a grey hair in one of my suits like context in a modern debate I just took it out” Making him laugh at the action, “The only apparatus required for happiness is your pain and fucking going outside and getting STD's at 27 really isn't the vibe” 

I roll up my sleeve, showing the tattoo I have on my [arm](https://pin.it/vjvhu6oc3c7gdw)—“Jane took her own life at 16 she was a kid who had the box tattooed on her arm and I was 25 and afraid to go outside a millennial that baby-boomers like” Pulling my hair, I take a drag of my smoke, putting it out on my shoe and tossing it somewhere on stage. 

I stand in the middle of the stage, slumped over while I look sad. “And what would you say to your younger self?  
Growing a beard's quite hard and whiskey never starts to taste nice” 

I fall to my knees, crouched down pouring my heart and soul out into the song. 

“So just give yourself a try  
Won't you give yourself a try?  
Won't you give yourself a try?  
Won't you give?”

The song ends, I hear everyone cheering but the sound of my heart beating in my ears overpowering the noise. I stand up and put the mic back on the stand, taking a drink of the bottle of water I have on stage. I look behind me, smiling at my friends. “Thank you, this next one is called TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME, and my boyfriend helped out with this one quite a bit. Enjoy” I smile, winking at Matteo. As the song starts up, I motion for Matteo to come up on stage. When he gets up, he begins dancing like an idiot making me laugh. 

“You wet my eyes but I don't mind it  
I tell you lies but it's only sometimes  
You pick a fight and I'll define it  
I swear that I, I swear that I” 

He pulls me in from behind, “I only called her one time, maybe it was two times  
Don't think it was three times, can't be more than four times” I sing, Matteo pretending that he’s thinking, counting on his fingers. 

  
“Think we need to rewind, you text that boy sometimes!  
Must be more than three times!  
Didn't mean to two-time ya, two-time ya” Putting my hand out, shaking it as to ‘Sorry’ making his act hurt. 

I dance around the stage, Matteo grabbing me by my waist. As the song finishes the boys finally catch on, they begin jumping up and down like preteens who just found out that they’re in the same math class. The band and I all take a break, grabbing some drinks. I walk over with Matteo to where the boys are. 

“It’s you! You’re Matteo’s boyfriend!” Carlos yells, pulling me in for a very tight hug. “Ja, I am” I manage to say, “He’s hot, Digga” Abdi says, “I know right” Matteo boasts, kissing my temple. 

“How long?” Jonas asks, Matteo and I looking at each other trying to think, “Three months?” I reply, Matteo nodding his head. “You were amazing up there dude” They all say, making me hold my heart—“I’m gonna cry, thank you” I say, taking a sip from Matteo’s beer. We talk and get to know each other, laughing when Abdi says something funny or stupid. “David, time to get back up there” Digger says, “Be right there D” I respond. I kiss Matteo then head back up on stage. We all talk, “Should we play it?” George asks, talking about the song that we’ve never preformed live that is almost a ‘sacred’ song for us. “I think we should” Jim and Digger agree. “Let’s do it boys” I smile, we all do our handshake then get ready. Once we finish setting up all the cardboard cut outs of celebrities around the stage, changing the lights to a vibrant pink hue. The boys all putting on blue eyeshadow, I light a cigarette while grabbing my glass of wine that I ordered. 

“This is a very special song, we never thought we would preform because we never thought we would get a chance too. This song is about fame, and our perspective on it. This is Love Me, enjoy” 

The bar fills with cheers, the high pitched sound of the guitar riff that I love so much takes over my ears. This is one of my favorite songs we’ve ever made. 

“And hey, would you  
Like to look outside sometimes?  
I'm just with my friends online  
And there's things we'd like to change  
Next thing you'll find you're reading 'bout yourself  
On a plane, fame, what a shame  
Oh, well, just keep looking, looking, looking, looking” 

I sing dramatically, me and the boys jamming out to the song. I can’t stop myself from bouncing around on stage. 

“And love me (yeah)  
If that's what you wanna do (oh, yeah)  
And love me (yeah)  
If that's what you wanna do (oh, yeah)” 

I wrap my arm around the cutout of Harry Styles, making Matteo shake his head at me. 

“You've been reading 'bout yourself  
On a plane, fame for a change  
Caught up in fashion  
Karcrashian panache and a bag of bash for passion  
You've got a beautiful face but got nothing to say (oh)  
You look famous, let's be friends and portray we possess something important  
And do the things we like, meaning” 

I stumble, making myself laugh along with my boys. When it gets to my favorite part I stand in the middle of the stage—

“Oh, so sack off your calendar, give it to the people  
Be the man that gets 'em up on their feet  
Say "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

I sing while shaking my head, bouncing up and down then stoping while we sing the last lyrics. When the song ends we all do a group hug, a big smile on our faces. We pack everything up, I hug them all goodbye then head back into the bar. When I walk in I light a cigarette, walking over to Matteo as I take a drag. 

“That was awesome baby” He says, kissing me multiple time. “Danke!” I exclaim, hugging him. “Awe” The boys say, making Matteo flip them off. “That was cool as fuck, dude” Jonas tells me, fist bumping me in the process. They all compliment me and the band, I thank them all with a big smile. 

About an hour later, Matteo and I are smoking a cigarette outside while the boys flirt with some girls inside. “Mm, I love you” I say into the kiss, Matteo and I pulling apart so he can say—“I love you too baby”. “No ones home at my place” Matteo says suggestively. “Are you implying sex, Mr.Florenzi?” I giggle, “Yes, yes I am” He says confidently. 

“I’ll have you know, I’m a virgin” I respond, making Matteo scoff. “That’s some bullshit” 


End file.
